1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interior component decorated with a vinyl leather which is used as a surface decoration of an interior of an aircraft, and more specifically, relates to an interior component having the required combustion characteristics, and the method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a combustion characteristic is regulated as one of the requirements for an interior decoration of an aircraft, in order to prevent fire from occurring in case of an aircrash and the like.
As an interior of an aircraft, such as a console, it may be required to decorate the surface of an aluminum plate which is a base material with a vinyl leather as a surface material.
The structure of an interior component recommended by manufacturers of vinyl leather is explained according to FIG. 3.
An interior component 10 comprises a vinyl leather 15 pasted as a surface material to an aluminum plate 11 through a soluble self-digesting adhesive 13.
The adhesing strength of the aluminum plate 11 and the vinyl leather 15 of the interior component 10 is weak, and inconveniences such as exfoliation of the surface material (vinyl leather) occurred during combustion test.